1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a sliding handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of information technology, information is more easily obtained form electronic devices in daily life. On the other hand, as techniques for process engineering are improved, various handheld electronic devices have a development trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and since the handheld electronic device are easy to be carried, it is generally accepted by people and utilized in people's daily life.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, to easily carry the mobile phone around and to match different preferences and requirements, besides conventional bar-type phones, the mobile phones can be generally classified into flip phones, twist phones and slide phones, etc. Regarding the slide phone, an upper body and lower body thereof are stacked and are slidable relative to one another, so as to achieve different operation modes such as open and close, etc. Stacking of the two bodies avails miniaturizing a whole size of the slide phone, and the upper and lower bodies can be spread under a specific operation mode. However, limited to a mechanism design, when the current slide phone is spread, a part of stacked regions is still existed between the upper and lower bodies, so that an area usage rate of the upper and lower bodies is decreased, which is of no avail to a further miniaturization of the slide phone.
On the other hand, when the upper and lower bodies of the slide phone are relatively slid, a certain height step is formed there between. The height step not only influences a whole appearance of the mobile phone, but also influences an operation convenience of a user. For example, to avoid an interference caused by the height step in use, a certain distance has to be kept between first row keys and the height step, so that maximization of a keyboard design cannot be achieved.